Game of Thrones fanon Wiki:Image policy
As of October 2016, The Game of Thrones Fanon wiki maintains an image policy that concerns the proper sourcing and licensing of all images uploaded to the wiki. It also briefly explains the methods for adding images to the wiki. How to upload There are a number of methods you can use to upload images to Game of Thrones Fanon. Some are a bit more complex than others, but each one will ultimately allow you to populate your articles with images. Methods include: # #The Add images tool in articles. #The image placeholder in articles. Sourcing and licensing All images uploaded to Game of Thrones Fanon must be properly sourced and licensed with all other relevant information using the Information template. The sections of the template are as follows: #'Attention' – any relevant information that other users need to know must be placed here. #'Description' – all images are required to state what it is being used to represent on this wiki. This section is required. #'Source' – the primary/original sources of the image must be stated. "The Game of Thrones Wiki" is NOT a source. You must find the original source of the image. If the image is made from a collection of images, each source should be given. This section is required. #'Author' – if the name of the creator of the image is known, it must be stated in this section. This applies to any and all images that were used to create an upload image, such as a book cover. #'Filespecs' – if any modifications have been made to the image, they must all be stated here in appropriate detail. #'Licensing' – a licensing template must be provided on the template. Licensing templates can be found here. #'Other versions' – if any similar versions of an image on the wiki are known, they must be linked to here. The proper formatting is File:Filename.extension. Additional guidelines Beyond sourcing and licensing, there are a number of other elements of this policy that must be followed. These include: #All images should be properly categorized by source, subject, and type. #Duplicate images will be deleted as soon as possible. #Images used exclusively for non-''Game of Thrones'' Fanon purposes will be deleted. #Images that are not used on any page will be deleted. #Each user is entitled to one "Images by" category (such as Category:Images by SharkyBytesz), and it may only contain images created or significantly modified—cropping, resizing, rotating, and other minor edits do not count—by the user. #If a user has uploaded an image they created or modified (beyond minor cropping and rotation) onto Game of Thrones Fanon, and they have not specified a Creative Commons, GFDL, or Public Domain license, other users may not use said image without the permission of the user. This only applies to images that were created or modified, as defined above, by said user. #Some users, however, may require that other users ask them for permission to use their images, regardless of the licensing. To avoid any entanglements, other users should use their best judgment and if they are unsure whether or not that they can use an image, they should ask for permission, first. Violations If a user fails to source or license an image they upload to the wiki, the image will be tagged with Template:No source and/or Template:No license and the user will be warned that the image must be sourced within twenty-four (24) hours or it will be deleted. Further problems—continued violations of the aforementioned warnings, knowingly inserting false copyright information, vandalism, etc.—may result in administrative action. See also *Wikia Terms of Use *Help:Uploading files on Wikia Help